5D's Book 1: Red Dragon Archfiend, the Wrath of the King
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: Throughout the multitudes of stars, the Signer Dragons were tasked to protect and reform universes under their guidance and ever growing armies. However, a universe caught their eye as the place was filled with countless battles and people who use the 'Force'. This is the story of Red Dragon Archfiend infiltrating as a Sith Warrior. Overpowered monster and mostly Light Side.


**Hey guys, this is one of my first set of my book series for the Yugioh 5D's and SWTOR Crossover.**

 **For Disclaimer: I don't own the two stated above. They belong to the incredible geniuses that made them possible.**

 **However, it is also canon to my other stories that involve the Signer Dragons. So you will be reading them often within my AU/ multiverse**

 **So without further ado, here is the first chapter of Red Dragon Archfiend's ascension as the Sith Warrior!**

 _ **Hi- Mental thoughts**_

 **[Hello] - Alien talk**

* * *

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

 **STAR WARS: THE OLD REPUBLIC**

 **RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND**

 **THE SIX DRAGONS BEGAN THEIR CRUSADE IN THE GALAXY, WHERE THE SITH EMPIRE AND THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC WERE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS. SEEING AN OPPORTUNITY TO FORGE A NEW ORDER WITHIN THE UNIVERSE, THEY BEGAN TO INITIATE THEIR PLAN ON THE GALAXY BY FORGING VESSELS TO EXIST ALONGSIDE THE INHABITANTS. RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND HAS BEGUN HIS PART BY GOING WITHIN THE SITH EMPIRE.**

 **NOW GOING IN WITH THE NAME OF ZAMIEL, HE GOES IN AS ONE OF THE EMPIRE'S MOST PROMISING WARRIORS SECRETLY SUMMONED BY AN INFLUENTIAL OVERSEER TO FACE THE DARK SIDE TRIALS SOONER THAN EXPECTED…**

* * *

Korriban, a cruel, red planet was the home world of the Sith. The planet was finally reclaimed by the Empire within the recent decades, now it became the site of the Sith Academy, where the Dark Council oversees the training of many acolytes. Within its space, flies four Harrower-class Dreadnoughts acting as the planet's guards and fighters continuously patrol around the borders should any dare to come to Korriban. Amidst one of the dreadnoughts, a shuttle disengages and embarks to the Sith planet.

Flying through the rocky cliffs and formations, the shuttle has made it safely to the landing port. The shuttle had made a quick 180 turn as it folded its wings up and lands with a big thump. Dark Imperial troopers walked by the sides as they escorted one person unto the academy.

Standing at exactly six feet tall, there was a man adorned with warm and dark gray clothes with a practice sword strapped behind his back. Dark blond hair shortly spiked up, violet eyes, and fair skin all in that lanky but built body. He looked around, merely impressed on the appearance the place, despite being in a desert and cruel planet.

Three large turrets hold high on the earthly roof and two large ray shield barriers acted as gates. In between the barriers stands a red statue slightly bowing with the cloak concealing the face of the greeter. Behind them lays a large pyramid building acting as the academy where many potential Sith learn and become dark lords. Every stepped he walked, he felt the rough, red sand that faintly stays on the impressively clean steel floor he walks upon. Looking back at a female imperial, she made a bow before returning to the shuttle, while he enters the Sith Academy.

Waiting for him, is a dark skinned, middle-aged man with custom clothing with colors similar to his. Shoulder pads pointed outwards, tan gloves cover his hands, and unique stiff collar surrounded his throat, and had a belt with two buttons blue and a third white. The last thing he had was hanging down on the left side of his belt. Many within the galaxy had known the tool as the infamous lightsaber, capable of creating a blade with a crystal and cutting down many things with simple ease. The man who stands before was the headmaster of the Sith Academy, Overseer Tremel.

"At last you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical," he said, "I am Overseer Tremel. For decades, I've administered trials to prove who is and who is not ready to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or perish."

' _Basically only the strongest survives. Classic social Darwinism,'_ he thought knowing that he is already powerful.

"Then I won't disappoint you," he said determined.

"Good, I risked a lot to make this happen," Tremel said pleased with the answer, "You are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect that you would obey. When you face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"Well then, that sounds like a plan," Zamiel said agreeing with the headmaster.

"The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you will face," Tremel pointed out, "There's an acolyte named Vemrin, your personal enemy, and he will try to kill you. So we must prepare you."

"Really," Zamiel said with a raised eyebrow, "How is it that I already have an enemy?"

"All that you need to know is that you're a threat to him, and he to you. We're going to make sure you can stand up to that threat," Tremel merely stated, "That practice sword you've arrive with is insufficient, the blade of lesser acolytes. You will need a dominating weapon," he pointed to the hilt poking out, "In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there's an old armory. A strong Sith war blade shall await you there. The tomb is thick with k'lor'slugs, deadly savage creatures. Be speedy, but careful. They've been the end of many acolytes."

Peeking at the hilt behind him, Zamiel then looked to Zamiel and said, "Just tell me where to go then."

"Once you require the blade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the academy," Tremel advised the new acolyte before departing.

* * *

Zamiel left the hangar building and looked down to the valley of the dark lords in his path. But there was one tomb he only need to enter, Ajunta Pall's tomb. Looking more thoroughly, he then see the k'lor'slugs.

Hulking worm creatures with pincer legs and gaping maws filled with concentric rings of teeth. Multiple edged legs side by side of their serpentine bodies. A terror for many, but little more than a nuisance with many that don't fear death.

Stepping down the valley, he was introduced by four of the monstrosities, each of them bringing their bodies up, bringing a sign of being bigger and intimidation. Zamiel made a bestial growl before them as some of the monstrous slugs were perplexed at his growl, too loud for something small. To be serious, he gave out a powerful roar, what many who use the force is what is known to be the force scream. Loud and powerful, the roar practically blew them away, making them tumble on the desert and land on their backs, trying to make them stand on their many legs.

Not seeing them as a threat now, Zamiel kept walking in a brisk walk, moving deeper into the valley and into the tomb. He stepped through the door, climbed down the stairs, so close to getting the war blade the Overseer spoke of. Finally at his destination, he found the war blade pointing down while held at a tall rack.

Unlike his practice sword, this blade happen to have a spherical hilt before ending at a sharp point at the end of the blade. Satisfied with the objective done, he leaves to return to the academy. But before he reached the stairs, four armed men appeared from the pillar and stopped his advance. Not having the time to play with them, he tried out his new blade at them by slashing them two at their chests, force push one to the point the looter's neck broke, and pushed the last to the pillar and threw his new blade directly at the middle. It pierced the poor fool's body and stabbed the pillar to where the blade's point protrude out. Grabbing it by the hilt, he pulled out the blade as the pillar crumbled and crushed the dead man.

Now retreating out in a walk, the same k'lor'slugs attempted to strike at him for food, just to be butchered without having a taste. Just as he leaves the valley, he looked behind at what he had done.

"I think Black Rose's anger rubbed off on me," Zamiel mumbled to himself as he left the valley.

* * *

When Zamiel reached the academy, he was taking a few glances at its structure. The pyramid is basically forged with multitudes of durasteel, it's like it's meant to withstand a siege. But then again, the two factions basically hate each other, so who could blame them. Making his way to Overseer Tremel's office, he was faced with two acolytes.

The one on the left is bigger with a bald head with a tattoo of a stripe on his head and had a goatee on his chin. The other was slightly shorter than him, but had hair stripes curving back and scars across his face.

"Hey acolyte! Hold on a moment and let me get a look," the scarred man said taking a chance to look at his stature, "So you're overseer Tremel's secret weapon, impressive to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you, I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

"Uh-huh," Zamiel said before looking around, "This is a big place Vemrin. There's enough room for both of us."

"Then I'm glad to hear you say that. There's plenty of room for you behind me," Vemrin said crossing his arms, "If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you've might've had a chance. But now, too little, too late."

Mentally he growled at this arrogant boy. This brat is boastful and incredibly proud of himself. He hasn't faced him and yet he belittles him like a stray animal.

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill him and hide the body," the bald man stated rashly.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis," Vemrin pointed out, "There are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

"You're not good with people aren't you," Zamiel scoffed.

"You're not even funny. Just pathetic. And you've been warned. Coming Dolgis," Vemrin said.

"Be right there, Vemrin," Dolgis assured as Vemrin left and Dolga harshly whispered, "Listen to me you little priss. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents can happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die!"

With that, Dolgis left to join with Vemrin as Zamiel looked at them with interest.

' _So I can kill them if there is no witnesses. I can tell Black Rose would like this place more,'_ Zamiel thought as he venture to see Overseer Tremel.

Now arriving at the office of Tremel, Zamiel found him with another acolyte.

The girl was smaller than him by a few inches, equally skinned as him, with neck-length black hair that is placed with a bronze hair tie. Unlike the uniform, she had traces of red on her forearm and on her abdomen and chest.

"Good you've returned," Overseer Tremel said greeting, "You seemed to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?"

"It is… sufficient enough," Zamiel said retorting about his blade.

"What are you doing father? I only just got my war blade, and I've been here for six months," she questioned.

"I have my reasons Eskella," Tremel answered, "And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?"

"Yes. Yes, father," the girl named Eskella said regrettably with a bow.

"Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter," Tremel introduced, "She's one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming Sith. If, she minds herself."

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge father. But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face," she said a bit aggressive as she left the office.

Zamiel continued to inspect her entirety before bringing his focus to the Overseer.

"Don't mind her. She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She prowls, but she's loyal," Tremel said to his acolyte, "Now I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"Hmph that guy merely introduced himself to me," Red said in a level voice, "It's nothing that I can handle."

"Well, if he didn't attack you, he must not truly comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good," Tremel said, "Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite. In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance."

"So then you're some sort of elitist snob," Zamiel questioned.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. It is the Sith way. Only the best, only the most pure, should be good enough," Tremel merely said.

' _Doesn't it still make you the same elitist I previously stated,'_ Zamiel mentally while sweat dropped.

"Unfortunately, Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords," Tremel reported, "He's being groomed to be Baras' new apprentice. As Darth Baras' apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse."

' _So we're just trying to stop that runt from obtaining more power before he becomes a threat,'_ Red mentally thought of the summary of Overseer Tremel's words.

"You must proceed to your next trial immediately," Tremel instructed, "I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the Academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgement."

"Then you don't have to worry, I can handle this," Zamiel assured.

"Go to the Academy prison. Speak to head jailer Knash and return to me after you've passed judgement on the prisoners," Tremel instructed.

* * *

' _Now I'm starting to think these Sith have this superiority complex deeper in their history,'_ Zamiel thought as he transcended down to the jails.

Honestly, the so-called jail is a bit lax to say the least. There are just a few cages and some benches to where someone can work on. So far the only one is still in is the head jailer Tremel talked about and he's talking to one of the prisoners.

A blue-skinned being with two head tails back. Zamiel thinks of the race called… a Twi'lek. She had a unique gray/blue eyes Zamiel never seen, quite rare to have such eyes. She wore what looked like the female acolyte uniforms, but more focused on the different varieties of gray.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it," Knash warned the blue Twi'lek.

"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp," the Twi'lek chirped humorously as a scorn was on the jailer's face.

Reaching to his belt, the jailer brought out a switch and pressed the red button. The collar on the Twi'lek's neck flashed as volts of red electricity circulate around her neck. She brought a hand up to plead the jailer to stop as the latter smirk and let go of the button.

"Ow," she said rubbing her neck, "Jerk! If you don't like that just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

The jailer scoffed at the prisoner before turning around to meet Zamiel.

"I'm jailer Knash, I run these cells and slave pits," Knash introduced himself, "You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? He thinks highly of you."

"Then you know I'm repaying his faith by sticking to the mission at hand," Zamiel said to him before looking at the other cells.

"Well, you should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally an acolyte gores off world for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these shipped in just for you," Knash said, "He thinks you're the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel isn't the only one paying attention to you."

"Hmm," Red said absorbing the small information while looking to see the Twi'lek sit down on the cell floor.

"Now, these three prisoners have been transferred her for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed and then decide their fate," Knash said pointing to the three prisoners, "The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they are worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence."

"As it should be," Zamiel said like it was obvious.

"Hmph. Fine, let's get started," Knash said now pointing to a cell, "This one on the left-."

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're gonna do!" a woman with an unusually brisk haircut interrupted the head jailer.

"Then you know you can either talk to me or to the inquisitors. And I have a much sunnier disposition," Zamiel reasoned crossing his arms.

"Get lost," she said with a wave, "I've been through this routine. I already know all your inquisitors by name."

"Impudent to the last," Knash commented, "As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

"Then get it through your damn head, I had no idea he was Imperial and I don't know who hired me," she exclaimed.

"So, you're just telling us you're not a Republic assassin?" Zamiel questioned.

"Well I'm not political. I work for whoever pays," she pointed out.

"Point is she doesn't deny the charge. So, now you must decide: execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose," Knash said to the acolyte.

Zamiel looked between the Jailer and the woman who took part of a hired job, perhaps some mercenary. She doesn't deny the charge and innocent at the same time. Then again, the Empire is in need for agents and assassins. And her skills can be beneficial.

"I think neither," Zamiel chose, "Her skills could prove useful to the Empire. Send her to Imperial Intelligence."

"I won't work for free," she said going along with the acolyte's decision.

"Well, you spared her," Knash said scratching his beard, "Interesting."

"Please," a man in a red uniform pleaded at the bars, "I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat. I beg of you."

"Then do you mind giving your name first," Zamiel simply ordered.

"This pile of waste is Devotek," Knash butted in, "Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Now look at him."

"I have served the Empire faithfully for twenty-four years. Then with just that one mistake, they threw me away," the man Devotek said broken, "Now I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more!"

Looking deep at the man before him, all Zamiel reads is a devoted soldier willing to be a weapon the serve the Empire. With one mistake the thing he serve threw him away like daily garbage. He's just a man wanting to fight, even if it meant death for himself. One could say he wished to die fighting as a warrior.

"If that is what you want, then I won't stop you," Zamiel stated, "A warrior should die with boots on!"

"My thanks, young warrior," Devotek said bowing.

"Well then, this should be entertaining," Knash said opening the jail cell.

It felt like just minutes' worth of fighting against Devotek. Zamiel could guess being away from fighting and practicing could make ones skills incredibly rusty. In the end Zamiel chose to end him by a deep slash at the chest. Blood began to pool over the prideful corpse as Zamiel cleaned his war blade with an old rag.

"Well, he didn't put up much of a fight didn't he," Knash said not even pitying the deceased warrior.

"All he wanted is to fight, and he died a warrior," Zamiel scolded the jailer.

"Hmph," Knash shrugged his shoulders, "Well, the last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle."

The two looked to the last prisoner. A male being with a unique head shaped like an upside down fruit. It had no nose, and his eyes are the same as his skin color.

"He's called Brehg, and he's a jittery wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agent," Knash described the name and crimes, "Strangely though, he maintains he's innocent despite being severely tortured."

"[That's because I am innocent]," Brehg shouted standing up, "[Believe me, you gotta. I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!]"

"So you've been leading a clean life," Zamiel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"[Well… that I never said]," Brehg admitted, "[Did some time, I did in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I've been since getting out, I swear!]"

"Hmph. He's never wavered on the line ever since, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it is possible he didn't do it. So, what do you decide?" Knash asked the acolyte.

Zamiel thought about this case and looked at Brehg. He could be telling the truth, but on the other hand he may not have a clean life he admitted. He's just a somewhat innocent being that was jailed in the Republic and now here in the Empire. Must've been a hard time for Brehg.

"In this case, he has nothing worth interrogating, just let him go," Zamiel said.

"[Did I just hear you say what I think I heard you say?]" Brehg said in disbelief at first, "[There is some justice in the world. Thanks to you!]"

"Freedom huh," Knash said scratching the back of his semi bald head, "That's a new one. Well, that's that. You're an interesting one kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices. "

With a nod, Zamiel leaves to Tremel's office. But before he left, he took a look at the Twi'lek one more time before fully departing the jail.

* * *

"Is this everything," Tremel questioned an acolyte.

"Everything Lord Renning was able to obtain, yes," the man said.

"Then run back to your master in the beast pens, before I cut you in half," Tremel threatened as the individual left the premises of his office.

As he left, Zamiel was laying on the wall with his back, when someone was in the office already. Once he completely left, Zamiel moved into the office.

"Sorry to make you wait acolyte," Tremel apologized, "These interruptions are incredibly annoying. Onto the business at hand, your test in the jails. First, the assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill an Imperial spy, but unaware of her client's affiliation. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I should commend you on that, excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource."

"Good to see that you approve of my decision," Zamiel said.

"What's more important is that Darth Baras would approve as well," Tremel said, "For Devotek, the failed warrior. Why grant him a trial by combat?"

"I did it for his respect on his service for the empire. He was once a powerful warrior," Zamiel said.

"And we don't have time to honor yesterday's accomplishments," Tremel shaking his head, "He was an utter waste of space. Once something is no longer useful, it should be eradicated. Remember that."

Zamiel made an internal growl on how he treated someone who served one's empire well.

"Now the last prisoner, the forger," Tremel moved on, "Letting him go was highly questionable. Care to explain yourself."

Whether we keep him or kill him, they are both utterly meaningless. What could be gained by someone who didn't do anything?" Zamiel questioned while crossing his arms.

"Cause innocent or not, he leaves with firsthand knowledge of our facilities and procedures," Tremel retorted, "It's potentially compromising to have him floating about in the galaxy. You must always be thinking and considering every angle. Aside from a strong and skilled sword arm, it'll be what impresses Darth Baras the most."

"But," Tremel then said, "You're beginning to understand what it means to be Sith, but you're far from being able to impress Darth Baras."

"Then I'll give it everything I have Overseer," Zamiel said.

"If you don't, then you're doomed. Remember that," Tremel reminded, "Due to the fact that I brought you to the Academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally. Now we must hurry to our next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we're ready."

"In the cavern of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left to guard his legacy. Go there, sit among the flames, and wait for the beast to come for you," Tremel instructed the next trial.

"That's it? That's all you have? How about a more descriptive information about this beast," Zamiel questioned the trial.

"All you need to know is that it's ferocious and bloodthirsty and in no way is it a trial for a normal acolyte," Tremel meagerly said, "Return to the Valley of the Dark Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I'll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck."

* * *

Now in return of the same valley, Zamiel jumps down without hesitation and searches the tombs. As usual, more of these k'lor'slugs decided to get in his way again. Such tenacious beings, but more of a nuisance like cockroaches. He ended them with mere swings of his blade. Looking around the other tombs, he found the tomb of Marka Ragnos and ventured within. He could see the beast itself and quite amused at monster chosen as a 'pet'.

The gray-skinned beast was over three meters tall, with numerous spikes growing from its back. Tusk-like projections were attached to the mouth, massive, thick forearms twice the size of its legs, and had a predatory smile permanently stitched with razor-sharped teeth. Zamiel had time to inspect many wild animals throughout the systems, and the characteristic the beast has is known to be a Terentatek.

The Terentatek sniffed a peculiar scent as it stood on all fours strolling its way to Zamiel's side. Their eyes met one another as a challenge. The beast unleashed a loud roar as Zamiel raised its arm to prevent any saliva from touching his face. Putting his arm down, Zamiel sees the beast charge forward with a mouth wide open, thunderous quakes were made by this heavy beast, shaking the tomb quite a bit. But Zamiel wasn't intimidated, the thing looked like and overgrown watch-dog willing to tear and shred anyone in the territory.

Zamiel came down at ramming speed and brought the war blade down at its right leg. Surprisingly the blade didn't cut through, but his augmented strength got the Terentatek off-balance and fall. Getting up, the beast brought its powerful forearm down on the intruder, but Zamiel the punch with his hands and sword. Remarkably, the ground around Zamiel cracked around his space. Zamiel smirked, impressed at the beast's ferocity as he shoved away his fist with his bare strength. He made a heavy slash at the Terentatek, but still couldn't scratch the skin as the beast was launched across the tomb.

' _Resilient to even mere slash attacks,'_ Zamiel noted as the beast roared in anger, _'Then let's try this!'_

Igniting the war blade for the first time, he channeled the so-called dark side into the blade. Then with additional power, his right arm flared a hieroglyph of the wings of the Crimson Dragon. Combining the two elements made his blade transform into a blood-red great sword. The two charged at one another, but this time it had results. Zamiel's powered blade finally cleaved through its thick forearm with dark savagery as the Terentatek roared in pain.

Angered by the loss of its arm, the beast of Marka Ragnos went into a bloodlust rage and went at Zamiel like a raving animal. Zamiel brought up his upgraded blade and went forward to end the beast.

Outside the tomb, large flashes of blood red flickered with sounds of the blade slicing down. Slowly, the flashes are dimming to nothingness as silence slowly covers the valley itself. Zamiel emerges out of the tomb with a bloodied war blade. Sheathing it behind him, he walks out of the valley silently but victorious.

* * *

Following the so-called instructions Overseer Tremel gave, he was walking to meet the said person in his chambers. But as soon as he reached the end of a corridor, he was introduced by Vemrin's lackey, Dolgis.

"Well, look whose here, remember me," Dolgis mocked Zamiel.

"I don't have time for your games Dolgis," Zamiel said crossing his arms while glaring at the bald obstacle, "Move out of the way."

"I put myself in your way buddy, on purpose," Dolgis said not moving, "Notice anything interesting? There's nobody here, which means no witnesses, and no witnesses' means no rules. No more shortcuts, no more special treatment. You're just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban."

Zamiel pinched the bridge of his nose by Dolgis' naivety before saying, "You know you don't have to do this. You could always walk away with your life."

"I think I'll take my chances," Dolgis said bring his war blade out and ran to take Zamiel's life.

Zamiel merely sighed at his impudence before he give it in a more hurtful way. In the midst of Dolgis' swing, Zamiel grabbed his wrist and pressed hard so much, a sick crack was heard and Dolgis screamed in pain. He brought his other hand and shocked him with Force lightning directly at his throat. Once done, Zamiel kicked Dolgis on the chest and sent him flying to the wall, bringing a loud bang and a small dent on the wall itself. Now on his knees, Dolgis looked up at Zamiel with a level of fear.

"Hold up, hold up!" Dolgis begged massaging his chest, "Look, I was wrong! What they're saying about you… they're totally true. So… powerful. Please show mercy, I don't wanna die!"

Zamiel made a frustrating sigh, grudgingly remembering this type of scenario somewhere before. There's actually no point killing something that's this frail when they talk big.

"Then be glad I have other things that have more importance than your death," Zamiel said with a grunt, "Get moving Dolga, cause next time you won't be so lucky."

"You won't see me again. I promise," Dolga swore as he left the corridor limping.

Zamiel then made a walk run to Overseer Tremel's office, just in case some of Vemrin's lackeys would try like Dolga. When he arrived to the office, he found him staring at his chair, before looking at Zamiel with a worried look. A look that meant something wasn't supposed to happen.

"We must speak quickly acolyte, there isn't much time," Tremel in a somewhat hushed voice, "I may have made a slight miscalculation. That beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain by your hand, there was a tremor in the Force. Even Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He now demands an audience of you."

' _Just slaying one beast got his attention, perhaps this Force is more convoluted than I once thought,'_ Zamiel thought of the thing he's dealing now.

"Can you tell me what to do, Overseer," Zamiel asked curiously.

"Bara is a serious man, but a master of deception," Tremel advised, "Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, and get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean always," Tremel warned.

"Then consider me warned," Zamiel said getting the idea of who Darth Baras is.

"We might speak again young acolyte. You're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck," Tremel said almost regrettably as Zamiel departed.

Looking with the corner of his eye, Zamiel can see that Tremel felt sorrowful, something that meant there are complications on him as well.

"Meet Darth Baras in his chambers and hurry," Tremel shouted, "He won't take kindly to waiting!"

Venturing to see this Darth Baras, he made nothing that can stop him. That is with the exception of a group of acolytes who respected the recent news and get in good with him. Apparently they are offering a way to end Vemrin in his stead, but Zamiel stated that it would be his hand to make the final blow. Zamiel then tested the four by having them fight against himself. It was child's play for Zamiel, but for the others it was a one-sided battle. Thankfully, they gave out on their need to kill Vemrin and went elsewhere.

Now finally approaching to Darth Baras, he stopped as there are five acolytes before him. Respectfully, he didn't say a word and waited.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed," Darth Baras warned, "Now out of my sight."

A few have left his office, but two remained as they conversed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," a boy said nervously to Vemrin.

"Well, you should. This is the end of the line for you, Klemral. Just make sure you stay out of my way," Vemrin threatened.

"Look here, Vemrin," the boy named Klemral said looking at Zamiel, "I see the upstart, but no sign of Dolgis."

"Klemral, Vemrin," Darth Baras called, "You have been dismissed."

"Yes master," Klemral said not wanting to anger him as he left.

Walking near Zamiel's space. Vemrin whispered before leaving, "I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It won't happen again."

"Having trouble with acolyte Vemrin supplicant," Darth Baras curiously asked.

"It… would seem so, though I'm not sure why he is bothered with me," Zamiel said to the dark lord.

"And why shouldn't he be," Darth Baras said before standing up.

Getting a full glimpse of this Baras got Zamiel a bit disappointed. He vision the lord that he would be this powerful and wise Sith that strikes fear into the hearts of one's enemies. But the dark lord is more fat, short, and unintimidating to say the least. The only thing that makes one anxious is the gun gray mask with no visible expression.

"Vemrin has paid his dues. He's fought a deck stacked against him to get to where he is," Baras said describing Vemrin's efforts, "You on the other hand… Let me get a closer look at you."

He did so as he walked closer around him. Looking directly at Zamiel, Baras could state that this acolyte as some prototype being released.

"As I suspected, Overseer Tremel has done you and this Academy great disservice," Baras said, "Your war blade came early, prisoners flown to your convenience, even a beast on Korriban instead of one off world in the wild. The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, un-honed, and undisciplined."

' _Keep telling yourself that,'_ Zamiel thought while hearing the weak superiority of this Sith.

"Truthfully, I never meant to offend," Zamiel calmly said.

"But it is offensive," Baras said with a bit of annoyance, "To be presented with an acolyte who doesn't even have a rudimentary understanding of what it means to be Sith. The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics and understanding of the Sith Code."

"Recite the Sith Code for me acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war and politics," Baras ordered.

"Then do forgive me, but I have no recollection of learning the Sith Code," Zamiel somewhat apologized.

"Your ability is undeniable," Darth Baras said noted, "But the readiness and your understanding of the Sith way is woefully lacking. I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax even before you arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith program has become a liability."

"These are the actions of a traitor," Darth Baras announced, "And traitors are executed. I now grant you full immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof."

"As you decree then… my lord," Zamiel said and obeyed while saying the last with a silent growl.

"Now leave, I'm sure he is still in his chambers. Don't return until you've kill him," Darth Baras ordered.

* * *

With a mock bow, he left Darth Baras' chambers and returned to Overseer Tremel. Honestly to Zamiel, Tremel was merely doing his job, he's putting him in months ahead of everyone and finished the trials faster than any other acolyte. He'd be more comfortable as one of those highly gifted and advanced students with vaster knowledge, rather than being treated as those spoiled beings that can squirm their way through anything. Although he would call himself a hypocrite when he was involved in that one time. Shaking away the thought, he quickly went to see Overseer Tremel, who was sitting down in his office.

"I didn't expect to see you again, acolyte," Tremel admitted, "Has Darth Baras sent you back to me?"

"As always, your instincts are sharp," Zamiel commented, "But Darth Baras has ordered me to execute you."

"Then I have been outplayed," Tremel regrettably said, "Baras has the authority, but I didn't think he would do something this overt. Either I die or forced to kill you and destroy my own plan. Truly a master stroke. Very well acolyte, you have your orders. Know that I will take no pleasure in killing you."

"Hold your blade, Tremel, we don't have to fight," Zamiel said trying to stop him.

"Don't hedge away now acolyte, this is the way of the Sith," Tremel said no deterred, "I'll try to make your end quick and painless. It's the least that I can do," he said drawing out his lightsaber.

Zamiel growled a bit as he drew his war blade. Tremel made the first move with a slash down, but Zamiel blocked it with only a swing of his blade. Continuously, this went on for minutes until Tremel began to grow exhausted. By a powerful swing, Zamiel tossed Tremel across his office and fell down on all fours.

"No," Tremel said hoarsely as he struggled to get up, "I'm amazed. I knew you were strong in the Force, but not… like this. You are more than ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras won't be able to deny that now. He'll have a satisfaction of my death, but I die knowing my success. Go ahead and end this."

Seconds came by as Tremel awaited his death by the acolyte's hand, but he didn't move at all. Instead, Zamiel sheathed his blade while clicking his tongue.

"There's no need of such drama Overseer," Zamiel assured, "All I need is your hand."

"What," Tremel first said in disbelief before realizing, "Wait, I think I understand. Baras demanded my hand as proof of my death. I don't want your pity acolyte."

"But it isn't pity Overseer," Zamiel said with a hand up, "I never wanted your death, nor do I want you to die."

"I'm a credit to the dark side," Tremel swore, "My cause… is just. You can see clearly, even if Baras couldn't. Go and take my hand."

Igniting the saber once more, Tremel looked to his left hand before bringing his lightsaber. Swiftly he cut his arm down as the limb falls coldly to the ground. With the heat of the lightsaber, the stump was immediately cauterized as Tremel gave a painful shout.

"Ha! Well, that didn't tickle," Tremel said with a strained voice to keep from screaming, "I'll rest and then leave Korriban… covertly."

"Humph, the outcome was… most unfortunate," Zamiel said.

"Agreed," Tremel said supportive to Zamiel, "But as long as you live, there is hope. Cast Vemrin out, and the final triumph will be ours. Goodbye."

With that, Zamiel made a small bow before departing with Tremel's hand. Everything is all according to their schemes as Zamiel made way swiftly to Darth Baras with a fleshed trophy.

"What is this?" Baras questioned with a surprised tone, "The acolyte returns with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand."

Complying with his wish, Zamiel gave the severed limb to Darth Baras.

"Here, take this ring as a memento," Baras said giving him, "Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit."

' _Even I can agree on that logic,'_ Zamiel thought taking the ring.

"I am impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. Did you know he thought of you as family? How did it feel to betray him?" Darth Baras questioned.

"I did as what it called for," Zamiel said with no emotion.

"You mask your feelings well. As long as you don't suppress them," Baras said impressed with the acolyte's devotion, "You have taken your first step in understanding the Sith Code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, we gain strength. Through strength, we gain power. Through power, we gain victory and through victory, our chains will be broken. The Force shall set us free."

"By embracing the code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles. And escaped his fate," Baras said with a still impressed tone.

"And yet, I am now in your shackles," Zamiel said in a deadpanned tone.

Baras chuckled as he realized that as well, "Perhaps, but you'll find that this reach is far greater. Now there are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. Enter the tomb, search and bring me the shards of each of the transcriptions. Do this or you will die. Vemrin and his other acolytes have already started. There are no rules regarding how they will secure the shards, and they'll stop at nothing."

"Then I shall return soon, my lord," Zamiel made a small bow before returning to the Dark Valley.

* * *

' _I have a feeling me and some will keep coming to the valley for our trials,'_ Zamiel thought as he came back to the academy with multitudes of shards and a bloodied war blade.

Apparently some beasts called the shyrack and tried to get in his way. Zamiel can only sigh as the beasts were not in favor of the 'Force.' Not only had that, Klemral, one of the other acolytes, attempted to assassinate him to have the shards since he barely escaped with his life. Being merciful, he gave out his extra shards to Klemral and was gotten a new ally. Although with the traditions of the Sith, he barely could have an ally for life as he arrived last in Darth Baras' office.

"The prodigal supplicant returns and with the shards from the tomb of Tulak Hord. Superb," Baras commented on Zamiel's feats, "It appears that Klemral was right and you Vemrin are wrong."

"Appearances can be deceptive," Vemrin said angrily crossing his arms.

"Please excuse Vemrin, supplicant," Darth Baras said like he was apologizing, "He expected to see you fall on your face."

"Well it is becoming an old hat for him. He should've been used to disappointment by now," Zamiel with a lax superiority.

"The tension between you two is thick. A great source of emotion to even feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over," Darth Baras commented at his two acolytes, "But first, there is a matter to clean up. And there's very little that can escape my scrutiny, and I know that you provided those shards to Klemral. But since it is by your tolerance that Klemral stands before me, I will leave you his fate in your hands. What should I do with him?"

Klemral looked extremely nervous as three pairs of eyes are onto him. What will Zamiel do to him: would he have him stay in the trials, or be executed for good? Now Klemral's fate is now in Zamiel's hands. Normally Sith would kill him for his feebleness, but Zamiel chose something different.

"The acolyte recognizes his very limitations, which has some merit," Zamiel first said, "But it'll be those limitations that'll mark him unworthy to continue into becoming Sith."

"Yes, the next trial would destroy him completely," Darth Baras agreed on Zamiel's deduction, "While he isn't Sith material, he is a survivor, so perhaps he has some use," Darth Baras then looked to Klemral, "I am assigning you to oversee the Academy prisons. It's not a glamorous post, but do your job and you'll be respected here. Report to Jailer Knash immediately."

"Thank you my lord," Klemral said relieved as he left, "Thank you both."

"He certainly lacks backbone," Darth Baras said about Klemral, "But perhaps he'll rise above that someday. Now, are the two of you ready for your final trial? You both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith, but only one of you will have the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber, and serve as my apprentice. I thought it would be you Vemrin, but I've changed my mind."

"What?" Vemrin exclaimed in disbelief, "I've done everything you've asked. Better than any of the others! The honor should be mine!"

"Well, sorry for the sudden downfall, we both knew you were gunning for such a position," Zamiel said with false pity.

Before Vemrin had a chance to strike his anger at Zamiel, Darth Baras intervened with an authoritative tone.

"Today, Vemrin was every bit of your equal, but the Force is stronger with you acolyte. There is a power sleeping within you. And that is what made this a simple decision. Now Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber for your instructions this instant!"

With that, Vemrin left the office with a haste of anger as he left the two alone.

"Now I hope you fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you," Darth Baras said to the last acolyte.

"Then you have honored me today," Zamiel said with a bow.

"The lightsaber you will seek is old and powerful, housed in the forbidden cavern within the tomb of Naga Sadow, where the few Sith have ever set foot," Darth Baras instructed, "Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance, but there is a Twi'lek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there."

Zamiel's eyes perked up when he said the race and couldn't help but remember the blue alien trying to be funny. He wondered how the 'deadly' Sith couldn't find the tomb, but she found out when no one can't.

"I hear she is quite willful," Darth Baras continued, "Take her and make her show you the entrance of the forbidden cave."

"Then I shall take care of it with ease," Zamiel merely said.

"Other acolytes seeking to complete their trials are sent to the tomb, where Academy laws are waived, they will try to kill you," Darth Baras warned, "This final test were determine if you become Sith. Bolster yourself, to set foot in the tomb of Naga Sadow is to breathe in death itself."

Making a bow, he sets off to see the Jailer and retrieve the blue Twi'lek. But when he got there, he found the Jailer giving her shocks again only this time he's having more fun than annoyance.

"Ah, as if on cue, look who's back," Knash said to Zamiel, "Word is you might become Lord Baras' apprentice. Nice work, if you can get it. He supposedly sent me an acolyte named Klemral, some whiny little castoff, but the deadbeat didn't even shown up. You know anything about him?"

"I'm sure he means well, he tries hard," Zamiel said with assurance.

"He ought to try hard to be on time," Knash said grumpily, "I hear that you'll be relieving me of this Twi'lek. She's been a pain in the neck."

"Ha!" the Twi'lek scoffed, "Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing the shock collar."

"Then consider it as a going away present Twi'lek, seems you might be useful for something after all," Knash then pointed to Zamiel, "This bruiser is taking you into the tomb where we caught you."

"None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern huh," she said in a mocking tone, "Do you have some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber?"

"Yes, and I would incredibly appreciate your assistance," Zamiel said.

"Don't bother being pleasant," Knash said, "Here take this shock control collar. I've set it to a higher level. Use it enough, she'll show you the back door to her mother's house."

"I suppose I can play tomb tour guide," she said, "A lot of work went into cracking that but, but I did it once, I can do it again. So, we're clear, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties."

"You don't have to worry about that, I won't need a maid," Zamiel assured.

"Well then, maybe things are looking up for me," she said with some relief, "As if they could get worse."

With that, Jailer Knash opened the cell door and let the Twi'lek out, taking her few steps of momentary freedom.

"Lead the way. I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb and then open the secret door for you," she said.

* * *

The two left the Academy in silence as they ventured back into the valley… again as they traverse into the cavern. Many beasts still tend to get in their way, but they were chopped down mercilessly by Zamiel's blade. Going down the path where the tomb of Naga Sadow exists, they managed to arrive without trouble at all. In fact, it was dangerously quiet until the Twi'lek said something.

"This is it," she said, "The secret to the entrance to the hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings."

Zamiel merely strolled around the tomb, and honestly he wasn't impressed. It could have a little blood, more monstrous statues, and even monsters that are acting as statues just waiting for a good ambush. Such things are what make tombs a nightmare to those who dared to enter. But if it were the other dragons, they would either: bury to be left forgotten, destroy till its rubble, or alter to be a 'friendlier' environment more suiting to many visiting. But luxuries can't be made in a day, that's for sure.

"Look out!"

Zamiel made a small growl as he clenched his fist and punched his assassin so hard, he did a backflip before falling on his back. The so-called assailant turned out to be Vemrin of all acolytes and the one who warned him was Klemral who came in with his war blade ready to defend him.

"Klemral, how dare you interfere," Vemrin said shaking his head, "This business is beyond you."

"He saved my life," Klemral countered, "I'm not going to let you stab him on the back!"

' _The boy does show his loyalty and trust,'_ Zamiel thought before saying, "While I can handle Vemrin myself, Klemral you have been more helpful than any of the others in the Academy."

"It is the least I can do," Klemral said feeling appreciated of Zamiel's thought.

"No, the least you can do is die!" Vemrin said striking him down in the most cowardly way possible.

Seeing Klemral fall from such a tactic just by helping him, made Zamiel narrow his eyes and clench both his fists together. In Zamiel's mind, Klemral never should've deserved such a blow.

"The fool must've spotted me following you. But he's too late if he thinks his warning will do you good," Vemrin said talking little about Klemral, "Once I kill you, the slave girl will show me the forbidden cavern, I shall claim the lightsaber and my rightful place as Lord Baras' apprentice!"

"You are deluding yourself if you can kill me Vemrin and you're going to pay for what you did to Klemral," Zamiel said with a snarl.

"My passion runs deeper than you could ever have. I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith!" Vemrin declared with his war blade out, "My legacy has suffered long enough. After today, you will be forgotten. Your rise ends here and now!"

"I know what true essence is, and you're nothing but a fraud, Vermin," Zamiel mocked his name.

Flashes of red light echoed the tomb as each gotten brighter and brighter. Regrettably, Vemrin stood no chance at Zamiel as the latter swatted him around over and over. Each time Vemrin retaliated, Zamiel overpowered him with relative ease as the swings and punches were becoming intolerable for Vemrin's sorry physique.

"My… destiny was to become Baras' apprentice," Vemrin said painfully, "Did I come this far and overcome such adversity… just to be proven unworthy?"

"… This would've been avoidable if you just listened to Baras' orders, other than that, you would already be worthy of being his apprentice," Zamiel merely said like it's natural.

"Shut up! There's only victory or death," Vemrin said stubbornly, "I will not live a lesser life… Kill me. I will not accept mercy."

"If that is what you wish," Zamiel said before delivering the final blow on Vemrin as he fell on the cold floor lifeless.

"Nice work," she commented on the duel.

"Then I had hoped I impressed you," Zamiel said taking one long look at the two dead corpses before looking to the Twi'lek.

"You did, and the secret entrance is right here," she then said proceeding to one of the walls and pressed some parts.

What she did, made the statues move to face one another as the wall split in half, two of the sides moved away from each other as they unveiled the inner sanctums of the tomb.

"Your welcome!" she implied.

"And I thank you for your invaluable assistance," Zamiel said making a small bow.

"It's nice to be appreciated," she first mumbled and then said, "Thanks."

The blue Twi'lek stayed at the entrance as Zamiel entered the cavern himself. Rows of statues stood tall with their heads giving a bow. Going onto the steps, he sees two torches glowing at the side of the earthly coffin. With one hand, he shoved off the lid like it was an inconvenience, giving him a good look at the corpse that laid dormant. He reached for the lightsaber and lit its blade for the first time in years, glowing smoothly on its blood red shade. Zamiel deactivates the weapon and heads downward to meet the Twi'lek. Purple flashes appeared behind him as energies glow toward the statues. One by one, the statues become dark copy versions of the acolytes, each wielding their own war blade as their tool of destruction.

' _Huh, not bad Naga Sadow,'_ Zamiel thought about the surprise as many that stand charge at him without emotion.

Revealing his right arm, red fire erupted within and out of his sleeve as Zamiel raised it up high and brought his fingers into talons. With a jump, he slammed his appendage to the floor. Large cracks burst and tilt, fires ignited deep within as the flames burned away the dark acolytes like fire to paper. Venturing out, the Twi'lek secretly looked at him and his former performance in awe as she never saw someone do that.

* * *

When they finally arrived to the Academy, they were confronted by Tremel's daughter Eskella, infuriated on the news of her father's supposed death. While Zamiel tried to reason with her, Eskella spoke of him as a soft minded fool not worthy of being Sith. Not taking the insult, he warned her to leave Tremel in peace, but she stubbornly refused and went on a quest to end her father herself. Zamiel can't help but see that many of these Sith are incredibly hardheaded, depending on the individual. When they arrived at Darth Baras' office, he looked as if he is impressed at something.

"I am beside myself," Baras admitted, "Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber. Vemrin wasn't in my chamber as I instructed, I take it he sought to stop you and claim the weapon as his own?"

"He was trying to prove his worth, but regrettably he wouldn't take no for an answer," Zamiel reported, "I was even forced to end him."

"Bravo, I see that you are indeed becoming one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy," Baras said incredibly impressed, "Your trials are no more. You are now my apprentice."

"You humble me master, and I bow before you," Zamiel said motionless as he bowed to his 'master'.

"Rise, my apprentice," Baras ordered as he stood up, "This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies. I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of my progress. Here, this shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the Citadel there."

"By your will my lord," Zamiel said again emotionless.

"Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift," Baras offered, "Do with her as you wish. And if she is still of use, by all means bring her with to Dromund Kaas."

Zamiel bowed once more before departing with the Twi'lek.

' _Incomparable fool, you've just put me one more step higher in this universe. I'll play the role of your apprentice for now, but when time and fate comes to where I reign superiority over you, no one can stop us,'_ Zamiel mentally thought.

* * *

As the two take the shuttle and sat on their seats, Zamiel took one more glance at Korriban as it began to take off. He took the time to relax for just a bit as Zamiel then heard the Twi'lek speak.

"You know, I've never seen anyone produce an attack like that," she started.

"It's one of my unique talents," Zamiel merely said, "It's not often I can use it freely when others try to… exploit me."

"Well, it may be the reason on how you manhandled that guy," she said recalling that fight, "But I suppose it's one of your greatest talents you're trying to save up for the best."

"Ha-ha, you have no idea," Zamiel snickered, "You know, I never got your name since the first time we spoke."

"If you want to know, it's Vette," she introduced her name.

"A pleasant name for someone like you," Zamiel said, "I never met anyone with your kind of fervor since my arrival."

"Really what makes you say that," Vette now said curious.

"Let's just say you reminded me of someone else," Zamiel admitted.

The shuttle they are on flew to the outer regions of Korriban as they ventured onward to another world.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, I put some work on it. It may have a few errors, but I think making it is worth the days I put in.**

 **For many of you who want to know why I started out with the Sith Warrior is because it is more interesting than the other stories. Not only that, I also want to admit it shows a lot of character and I just love how everything progressed when you are a mere acolyte to the intimidating Emperor's Wrath.**

 **On another note, I am also planning on making the other stories come through, but if you guys would like to pitch in on guessing what story the other dragons make take, be my guest.**

 **See you guys later!**


End file.
